Ideas for Clare to see
This is the page that you can post your ideas for the series for Clare to see. Ideas for New Videos/Generalizations * Add Alonzo and Alice to the series when they are older so they can make their own series because raven koad and Nita are boring and I want to see them be culled and Alice alonzo and sage's children take over the sreies. * Please end your inecraft series. leave pewdiepie to play minecraft you are a sims channel! * When you are talking about overweigt sims you call them curvy. Curvy means you have big hips and please call your overweight sims big or overweight. * Holly should bring back Abel from the dead and live with him and find eve so he can meet the kids and maybe Holly makes them babies again and roll's back her and Abels ages so they can raise the kids and live longer. * All your sims are having kids when they are 40, and most aren't even married. Speed things up a bit! * For the Vampire series, you should move Nathan, Sammy, and Cody out. Sammy should revive Sloane from the dead for Seb and the two will raise his kids of screen in Strangerville. In the first episode, Bella should be pregnant with Nathan's baby so she moves in. Make the baby a girl through MCC and name her Natalie, if not another 'N' name. Nathan would be a secret agent, and his daughter would look just like Noelle. She could be another smart sim, like Faith. I don't think Sammy wants kids and maybe Cody does? Sammy should settle for Micah but then Braylen should mess with his heart while drunk, so they woo-hoo. (Another affair instead Sage's) -ClareSims4Editor * There was a hint at a vampire series recently, maybe all star gen 2 cast? #RedvampireSalma - Reeanne * I think Clare should make a new series where every time she makes a video on the series, she can put up polls on Instagram and we can control the life and what the sims look like, and what the houses look like! * You know how Clare said she'll end the series at episode 100? I think that instead of doing the not so berry challenge or the Disney princess challenge, like she suggested, she should do something else. I would love it if she did a series called Twisted in Time. Instead of Ali and Clare loving each other, Ali goes on a date with Jennifer and then they fall in love. It could go back to certain characters at points, like Max and Elsa, and certain parts of the series. However, it would be like a what if kind if thing. For example, What if Elsa didn't die in the fire but Lilith did? What do you think? - Anonymous. * Bring back CAS Mondays?? - MarshMallo824 * I think that it would be fun to do some legacy challenges but I also find them boring after a while. I think that Clare should start doing let’s plays because they’re like the series that she already does but shorter. -Anonymous * More CC hauls! - Anonymous * Make a video where you make characters from The Dragon Prince! -GrimmGirl100 Road to Fame * Maybe Fran finds Phoe's old youtube channel-RubyLarry * Maybe when Raven gets older she (and possibly her children) can watch Phoenix's old youtube channel similar to how Emma wrote her books for Phoenix. Or Raven can read Emma's books. *Summer and her boyfriend get married and move to the hills! They should HAVE KIDS (but right now because summer is old) they should only have one though... The reason I want them to have kids is because summer reminds me of kim kardashian and hse had kids! Plus maybe leave behind franix when Summer moves to the hills? Maybe by then Phoe is dead so raven and fran are not part of the series and are left behind... You tell me! *Sejii should propose to Summer during a a special event and in public, which should also help her increase her celebrity level. *Raven should be very girly, but she should join the Tech Guru career. If she could be LGBT+ that would be awesome as well. *Please don't make Raven looks super pretty. People in the fandom don't like how she looks, but they don't want you to change it. *At her birthday party a boy asks her out and she says yes. But days later she meets a boy at another party. He tells her to try for a baby and they do and get pregnant. She wants to keep it but Fran tells her off and she thinks about aborting the baby until Phoenix gives her her love and support and she keeps it. When the baby comes she breaks up with her boyfriend because the baby looks a bunch like the father (perhaps the father is Chinese?) but she loves the baby anyway. The father steeps in so much for the child and the father and Raven fall in love and move out together with Nita. She is girly Rags to Riches * Have Nita be like a mini Willow, who loves playing with the sheep. * Give Willow strech marks because she went from the biggest sims to normal size. Plus, give her her curves back!-ClareSims4Editor * Wllow and Yona should have a barn wedding. - R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!! * IKoda could be overweight?? * Make another LGBT+ sim from James's branch, since we have Ryder in Joxy's, Sammy in Emmax's, and Indie in Temily's * I like how Willow and chase are not good looking so I think Nita would not be as pretty as she is. * She a big tomboy as a teen and is pretty sure she is a lesbian. She comes out and becomes the first Gay person in James/Salma's branch of the family tree! She wears pig tails and has crushes on many girls but decides not to date in high school. Later on she moves out with Raven (to test a new expansion pack, perhaps?) And falls in love with her coworker. Maybe Tabitha from your video. * He Overweight and has the jealous trait because Nita is Skinny. He get's made fun of until a girl is kind to him and says he should talk to Willow who is also overweight. He learns that's it's okay to be overweight and is happy. He falls in love with the girl who helped him. Maybe later in life he keeps on rags to riches or get's culled. Island Living * No sage affair... look on other pages because I have added who should have an Affair. -ClareSims4Editor * Sage is not the person to have an affair! Jace should move in in the next episode. I mean I love Clare but it's very shallow of her to make Sage have an affair because she thinks Makoa is hot! Also, why are all the worst love lives in James branch??? Make a Sim who... * Have an autistic sim? Or a learning disability? - arrowawsome * Next time Clare has twins, have one be goth and one be kawaii.-Animalloverkait *Have a sim be in an abusive relationship. ( I know it's terrible, but it's realistic.) - Animalloverkait. *Maybe when Clare has another set of twins, one could be good and one be evil? *Could you make a sim with a 'natural' scar from chickenpox or something like that? That would probably mean making your own cc unless someone actually thought about that!-RubyLarry. *I would like to see a rather feminine lesbian, and/or a masculine gay. *Maybe a spoiled brat and hated child if any sim that has the Mean, Evil, or Hates Children trait has twins? - A FANDOM User. *Runs away after not being as cared for as much as their sibling, and their parents find him/her after weeks of searching. *Has vitiligo, it would be so cool! - morgan xox Category:Letters Category:Clare Category:Gaming Category:Videos Category:Sims